Room 303 - Life and Death
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Following Jaina's frantic call to her parents, Han and Leia race to be by their daughter's side. (I know my stories aren't everybody's cup of caf, but if you are following me, thank you. I try, even if I don't always succeed!)
1. Chapter 1

_Following Jaina's frantic call to her parents, Han and Leia rush to be by their only daughter's side._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina was sitting calmly beside her twin when Han and Leia finally arrived at her husband's suite at the Medical Centre. Her puffy face turned to softly smile at them as they hurried in.  
Leia looked from Jaina to Jacen and back again.

"We're sorry we took so long to get here." Han apologised.

"We had to wait for Winter to come sit with Jorj." Leia explained hurriedly.

"Or risk bringing the poor kid with us." Han continued.

"And it would just confuse and upset him." Leia concluded.

"Mom. Dad. It's all right." Jaina assured them. "I'm fine. Jacen's been with me the whole time."

Jacen smiled weakly up at them, embarrassed.

"Also..." Jaina glanced at Jacen and blushed. "I never should have called you."

"Of course you should have called!" Leia chided.

"No. Mom. I shouldn't. I was...premature...in my understanding." Jaina rose, sighed and turned to Jacen to squeeze his hand. "You should go, get some rest. You have that pick up tomorrow."

"To Hell with the pick up!" Han growled. "What's going on?"

Jacen looked at Jaina for her approval before making his quiet exit. Jaina retook her seat and suggested Leia and Han sit also.

"I'm sorry for hauling you out here. I feel so foolish now!" She took a deep breath. "Jag's heart stopped but the medics got it started again. And then it stopped a second time and...and I panicked and thought he'd really gone this time. Only I was wrong. While I was calling you, they managed to restart it again."

"So, he's...he's not dead?" Leia asked, relieved.

"No. Not yet anyway!" Jaina rolled her eyes at herself. "I really am sorry for upsetting you. I should have called you back but I got so wound up with what they were doing to Jag...and Jacen was here and...I'm so sorry. I'm just so, so sorry."

"Hey!" Han snapped, his face then softening. "No harm done."

"Oh and you had to get Winter over!" Jaina let her head fall into her hands.

"Honestly. There's no harm done." Leia soothed. "What's the prognosis now?"

"They can't, or won't, say." Jaina answered, wiping her face with her hands. "He's still very, very sick. Obviously. He's got an Emdee Droid on permanent standby and his vitals are being monitored on a minute by minute basis. He better get through this 'cos he's gonna be working 'til he's two hundred to pay off the medical bills!" She smiled wanly and sighed. "But the good news is, Syal no longer thinks I'm a harlot! Right after I called you, I called her and Soontir. They must have been just outside because they were here almost before I finished the call. They were comforting me when the medics said they'd got his heart started again."

"Are they still here?" Leia asked. "I'd like to go speak with them."

"They wanted a little while alone with Jag." Jaina told her.

"Are you on glitterstim or something!" Han glared at Leia. "They accused our little girl of cheating on her husband!"

"They almost lost their Son. Surely you remember what that feels like." She admonished, rising and leaving to find the Fel's.

"Hmm!" Han huffed. "You can take the Ambassador out of the robes..."

Jaina smiled lovingly at her Father. "I really am sorry."

"Hey! If we can't take a forty-five minute ride across town when our only daughter's in pain, then we don't deserve to be parents." He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I just wish..." Jaina sighed and looked up sadly at him. "I wish I could go a year into the future. To know that all the waiting and the worrying was worth it. To see him, oh I don't know, just going about a normal day. Getting up, eating breakfast, heading out the door to his Squadron. What if he's no different in a year's time? What if he spends the next twenty or thirty years drifting from bacta to biobed to another vital organ collapse? I don't think I have that kind of strength Daddy!"

"We've had this conversation Honey." Han pulled her into his arms again, hugging her. "It's not going to be like that. And as for strength. You got that from your Mother and trust me, there is no one stronger or more determined than that woman!"

"I wish I had your faith." She said, sniffing back another bout of tears.

"You do Sweetheart. You just need to dig deep to find it again." He kissed the top of her head again, wishing he too could see into the future. And make it a better one for his only, beloved, daughter.

When Leia returned, she had both Soontir and Syal Fel with her who insisted on taking Jaina home with them overnight. They had rented rooms close to the Medical Centre and were concerned that a lack of proper rest would result in their daughter-in-law's fatigue making her as ill as their son. Preparing to leave, Han tugged Leia aside and whispered that he would be back in a moment. Ensuring he was unobserved, Han slipped quietly into the suite where Jagged Fel rested. Han stood over the boy, his eyes drinking in the medical equipment and the still-broken state of Jag's body. Then he leaned down, planting big strong hands either side of Jag's shoulders.

"Now you listen to me, you worthless piece of Sithspit!" He snarled. "My little girl's in bits over you. And I don't like that. I don't like that at all. So you listen and you listen real good. Because I'm making you a promise and it's one I have every intention of keeping. If you die, I promise you I will find a way to get to the other side and drag your butt-ugly, sorry ass back to this life and make you suffer like you never suffered before. You hear me?"

Han gazed down into lifeless eyes that, just for a moment, seemed to register activity.

"You hear me, huh?" He repeated, barking. "I said. Did. You. Hear. Me?"

Definitely recognition. The unseeing eyes seemed to focus on Han's face, Jag's swollen lips parted as if to speak.

"What's that you lazy, good-for-nothing piece of filth?" Han goaded, leaning closer. "What are you trying to say, you miserable Son of a Sith?"

Han's ear closed in on Jag's mouth until he could feel the boy's breath tickling his skin.

"Speak up!" Han growled, his voice rumbling through his chest.

"F..f..f..f..fuck you!" Han felt, as much as heard, Jag's voice rasp against his ear.

He smiled, a genuine, happy smile and pushed up to look down at Jag.

"You know something son." Han said, softly. "I know what it's like. I been beaten up by professionals a whole lot worse than by amateurs. I got my face re-arranged and my bones broke but not one of 'em ever shattered my spirit. Not even when I was in carbonite. And that's about the closest a guy's gonna get to being dead without actually being dead, if you know what I mean. You're gonna be all right kid. It's gonna be a long road, hard an' painful too. But you keep up that fighting spirit of yours and you're gonna get there."

Han glanced back at the door, hoping he wasn't being missed already before returning his attention to Jagged Fel.

"And my little girl's gonna be right there beside you every step of the way. Because, no matter how much her old man might resent you being the most important man in her life, my little girl loves you. You hold onto that thought, same way I held onto the knowledge there was someone waiting for me outside of carbonite and you'll get through this." Han winked down at Jag, straightened and left the young man to his recuperation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jorj was blissfully unaware of the excitement of the night before. His own excitement centred around the family tree he worked so proudly to produce and how it would be received by his tutor and, according to his father, the object of his desire Miss Fizz.  
Both his father and mother were quickly forgotten after they dropped him off at, the name adopted by Han, 'camp' which was in fact a residential day school Jorj stayed at all week, returning home at weekends and holidays.  
The continuity helped Jorj in his educational needs. And helped his parents in maintaining a healthy work-life balance.

"You remember the first time we dropped him?" Leia sighed, her eyes a little misty.

"He clung to you like a newborn whisperkit to a teat." Han chuckled.

"Now, he barely even turns to wave at us." She said, sadly.

Han slid his arm around her shoulders and pressed his mouth to her ear. "I could take you home and make incredibly slow, incredibly tender and, though I say so myself, incredibly mind-blowing love to you."

"Don't we have to go pick up your other 'Son' this morning?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"He's not my actual son, Leia." He answered, removing his arm from around her.

"Better not let your legal friend hear you say that." She admonished.

"Look Leia, are you with me or not?" He asked sternly, turning toward her. "Because if I don't have your backing, then I might as well give up right now. Let that kid go rot in a system that just doesn't give a damn."

"I didn't say I wasn't with you." She told him.

"It's not what you say, it's the attitude I get off of you when you're saying it!" He ground out through gritted teeth.

Leia opened her mouth to speak, closed it and considered her words before speaking again. "I'm sorry Han."

"I just don't know what more I can say that would make any difference." He said, watching as hovercars departed around them.

"Nothing." Leia covered his hand with hers. "You don't _need_ to say anything more to convince me. I believe you when you say he's not your Son. I don't doubt your fidelity and I do understand your desire to build a better life for this boy."

"Then, why the hostility? What is it you're afraid of?"

"I...I don't know." She answered, her eyes scanning the now empty lot. "It just...it feels 'off' somehow. I can't explain it any better than that. I just...I have a bad feeling about it. That's all."

"You gonna go all 'Jedi' on me now?" He growled.

"No of course not." She countered.

"Because there was no 'bad feeling about it' when it was your idea." He continued. "Or was that because you thought he was my child back then?"

"Maybe it was." She replied apologetically. "Doesn't change the feeling I get that you...that _we_ might be doing this for the right reasons but that it will turn out bad in the end."

"What?" Han turned a cheeky grin on her. "You think he's gonna murder us in our beds?"

The more she thought about what appeared on the face of it to be a simple adoption, the more she felt a nagging sense of something she couldn't quite describe niggling in her brain.

"Let's just go see what that legal woman has to say shall we?" She offered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Might be his real father has shown up in the meantime."

"If I'm right and it _is_ my cousin." Han suggested, igniting the repulsorlifts. "I hope for the kids sake he hasn't!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"The way I see it." Han said, sitting beside Leia and opposite Junia Karoesh. "We'd be doing you a favour."

Leia turned her head to stare at her husband.  
Subtlety had never been a strong point. Nor had diplomacy, despite her attempts at patient teaching.

"What I think Han is trying to say is that we, as a family, have reconciled ourselves to his..shall we call it, moment of weakness..and are prepared and indeed anxious to welcome his offspring into the fold." Leia smiled her most genuine smile at Junia. Junia did not smile back.

"Unfortunately, there is a complication." Junia stated, scrolling through the information on her datapad.

"The caveat." Han nodded. "Yes. We know. And like Leia told you, we're all behind this. One hundred per cent."

"Yes. So you said. A number of times." Junia answered, finding the data she needed. "However, there is another claimant to the child. Your cousin I believe; a Thracken Sal-Solo."

Leia felt Han stiffen and tried her best to cover for him.

"Thracken? Why, he's nothing but a common criminal." She advised.

"He _was_ difficult to trace." Junia muttered. "But ironically it was his record which helped confirm his whereabouts at the time Jarik was conceived."

Han bristled, suggesting. "Records can be doctored. Is there any money in it?"

"I'm sorry?" Junia queried, frowning.

"Thracken is driven by greed." Han explained. "There might not be a family fortune to be had by adopting Jarik but there'll be Government funding. Something that covers court costs, food, clothing, that kind of thing."

"Are you suggesting this Tracken Sal-Solo would try to adopt the child merely to obtain a few credits?" Junia asked astonished.

"Lady, Thracken would try to steal your Grandmother's toenail clippings if he thought he could smell a profit in them!" Han stated.

"His record does seem to show periods of petty larceny." Junia confirmed, adding wryly. "Of course, his is not the only one."

Han was about to ask her what she meant by that when Leia laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Sweetheart, would you mind fetching me some pain inhibitors?" She asked, rubbing a temple. "I left them in the airspeeder."

Subtlety and diplomacy aside, Han was a man who knew when he was beat. He also knew when it was his wife who was about to beat him.  
Tenderly stroking Leia's cheek, Han exited to fetch pain inhibitors she almost certainly didn't need and allow her the time she almost certainly did to talk to Junia alone.

"Junia. May I speak to you, woman to woman?" Leia asked, receiving a nod in return. "We discussed previously the personal difficulties Han and I were experiencing at the time Jarik was born. We've worked hard to overcome our problems and, I think, we have come out the other side stronger than before. So you can probably imagine how hard it was for Han to admit to having had an affair whilst we were apart. And how hard it has been for me to come to terms with the revelation."

"But you have come to terms with it?" Junia asked for confirmation.

"All the Gods know I've tried hard not to, but despite all his faults and foibles, I love that man." Leia told Junia honestly. "I can't stay mad at him for long. And trust me, over the years he has given me tremendous cause to try _real_ hard." She sighed in feigned resignation. "It is what it is. Jarik is the product of a relationship between the man I love and a woman he found comfort with. If I could change that part of our history I would. But I can't, so the options are to accept that time or allow it to again drive us apart. I have chosen to accept it. As graciously as possible."

Junia studied Leia throughout her speech. Her regal bearing. Her contrite expression. Her measured words.

"We have a small son. He's at a residential day school, comes home weekends and holidays." Leia added. "And grown up twins, a boy and a girl. Our son helps run my husband's business with him. Our daughter married recently. Her husband...he, well, he was attacked but is receiving excellent care in the Medical Centre and the prognosis is good. My point is that Han and I have a full and active life, we're not looking to adopt Jarik to fill a void. We acknowledge that we have a responsibility to help shape this boy's future and are lucky enough to have financial resources at our disposal as well as being able to offer emotional stability at what will quite obviously be a very difficult time for him."

"Tell me. Woman to woman." Junia placed her forearms on her desk and leaned forward. "Did you rehearse that speech on your way over here or was it just off the cuff, ex-Chief-of-State-Organa-Solo?"

"Actually, a little of both." Leia's cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes. "And it's just Leia Solo these days."

Junia leaned back and sighed.

"Truth is, on paper you are a far more attractive proposition than this Tracken Sal-Solo." Junia said and Leia breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Tell you what. Why don't we save your husband any more 'how-long-is-it-appropriate-to-leave-them-alone' time and while you and he go home to medicate whatever it is that's aching, I'll see if I can't prevent my investigators from investigating any further. How does that sound?"

Leia's smile lit up her face. "And...and Jarik?"

"He will remain in the care of the Courts until such time as I can establish that no other claim will be made on him." Junia stated.

"How long could that be?" Leia queried.

"As long as it takes." Junia arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Leia. "The last thing we want is for him to end up in a 'tug-of-love' scenario."

"No. No, of course not." Leia smiled again. "All we want is what's best for Jarik."

The two women rose, shook hands and Leia left to find Han hovering on the street looking sheepish.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Leia barked.

"No pain inhibitors. Then I figured it must have been a ruse to get me and my big mouth outta the way so I stopped by a store to get you some in case I got back before you managed to sweet-talk her." He shook a plain white package at her. "So, did you manage to sweet-talk her?"

"She's going to try and call off her goons from tracking Tracken's whereabouts. She's making no promises though and until she's sure he's out of the picture, Jarik stays in care." Leia answered.

They had now reached and settled into their airspeeder. Han plopped the package on Leia's lap, fingers on the controls. Leia opened the wrapping, peeking inside.

"What's this?" She frowned, pulling a cylinder from the bag and reading. "Instant Intimate Moisture! You got me a tube of lube?"

"Hey! I was on a tight schedule!" He argued. "Plus, I only got a few loose credits in my pocket."

"And if you _had_ gotten back before I'd had chance to 'sweet-talk' her? How were you planning on explaining this as a pain inhibitor?"

"Simple." Han grinned. "Everyone knows a rapid release of endorphins cures a headache. I woulda just told her I planned on slamming you until the headache was gone."

_No. _ Leia thought. _Subtlety and diplomacy were not Han's forte. _

_But he was still the sexiest damn man she'd ever had the good fortune to meet._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They called into the Medical Centre en route home, checked in on Luke and Mara then Jaina and Jag, before Leia insisted they order a bouquet from what Han considered to be a particularly overpriced florist in town to thank Winter for stepping in to sit with Jorj the night before.  
In Han's opinion, it had taken Leia an age to select the blooms she knew Winter liked and which she felt were appropriate recompense for the level of commitment Winter always gave them.  
Then, to Han's relief, they were finally home.  
Moving directly through to their bedroom, Leia hung her outer clothes in their storage unit and retrieved Han's from wherever they had been dropped to do the same.  
Kicking off her pumps, she crossed to her side of the bed and slipped into the deep comfort of it's pillows.

"The Gods know I love my Son, but _man_ I love it more when he goes back to school!" Han said, sliding to Leia's side and spooning himself to her.

He remembered the first time they had slept like this.  
Not the _very_ first time. That had been on a mission and the fiery Princess had been spitting venom at him the whole time. But the first time they had lain like this romantically had revealed to him another of her increasing perfections; that her curves managed to perfectly mimic his own.  
It wasn't like he hadn't spooned before.  
Bria, he remembered, liked to lie like this after they had made love. After she had double-crossed him, he wondered if it hadn't been so he couldn't see the regret in her eyes or perhaps it was to hide what she was plotting.  
Then there was the long-legged blonde who's hair kept tickling him and the Twi'lek who liked to wrap her lekku around his neck. He'd thought he was going to wake up dead from asphyxiation from both of those two!  
But somehow with Leia it was just perfect.  
He inhaled the scent from her hair and let his nose hover over her neck, breathing in the perfume she was wearing.

"I hope Miss Fizz likes his Family Tree." Leia commented. "Jorj will be so upset if she doesn't commend him."

"I bet his tinkler's grown a half inch just thinking about it." Hanchuckledandthinking_ I know mine has!_

Leia nudged him lightly in the ribs as punishment.

"We'll add the Skywalker branch next weekend." Han said, finding just the right spot to sucker his lips to. "That should get him an extra credit. If not a detention!"

He closed his eyes as he nuzzled Leia's neck, his groin tingling with excitement.  
Their afternoon together had become a bit of a routine since Jorj had started at the residential school.  
Once he was gone for the week, they felt they could truly relax with one another.  
Han would try to schedule a morning only delivery and be home in time to share lunch with Leia. Then they would cuddle on the sofa, or more recently move straight into their bedroom, lying and talking before making love.  
It was a ritual they both enjoyed. The freedom of knowing they would not be interrupted by a curious five year old was a liberating experience, allowing a couple already comfortable with their sexual desires to explore those needs further.

"He's going to be six soon." She said, reaching a hand behind her to sink into Han's hair. "We should start planning his party."

"I was thinking..." Han moved his mouth to her earlobe. "A beach party. He loved it when we went to the beach that time. And I know just the right spot."

_Oh_ _indeed_ _he does!_ Leia thought, his lips causing goosebumps to rise across her body.

"I don't know..." She sounded doubtful. "I mean, there's Jaina to consider. She won't want to be far away from Jag."

"She's a grown woman Leia." He breathed, lips trailing across the shell of her ear. "I'm sure she knows her own mind."

"I'm just suggesting we don't go too far." She defended, biting her bottom lip. "We should give some thought to his present also."

"Maybe we could give him a brother for his birthday." He suggested, a hand sliding inside her shirt.

"I was thinking maybe a pittin." Leia proposed.

"A pittin!" Han exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Caring for it would teach him responsibility." Leia reminded Han.

"And when he's at school?" He queried, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Leia, but no. We just got our lives back to some kind of normality. We're not going to disrupt our routine caring for a pittin!"

Leia turned to lie on her back.

"Okay, so no live animals." She stated, blinking big brown eyes up at him. "So perhaps you could explain to me just what you think the impact of an older brother will have on our routine. Or is Jarik so self sufficient he doesn't need our care?"

"Why are you turning this into an argument." He asked, frowning down at her. "Or should I say _another_ argument."

"Why are you avoiding my question?" She accused.

"All right. You want to know my thoughts, fine." He replied. "No, I don't think Jarik is so self sufficient he doesn't need our care. If I did, I wouldn't be so concerned about adopting him. I stand by what I said about Jorj having a pittin. I think it's a great idea for a normal kid and before you snap my head off I'm not being derogatory to our Son. I love him. I love every last inch of him. But he _does_ have special needs, you can't deny that, and if we give him a pittin it would end up being our responsibility and not his for the majority of the time. Now returning to the subject of Jarik, I accept he'll have an impact on times such as this. But, with the exception of illness and school holidays, I expect him to enter an educational establishment where he'll be taught the kind of stuff he can't learn from riding the Falcon on haulage runs; joining me in a game of Sabacc; listening to us verbally beat the Sithspit out of each other; or by watching us make up with just as much fervour. Now, you wanna give this another try or are we done for the week?"

"What's that supposed to mean, 'are we done for the week'?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yep." Han sighed and rolled onto his back. "We're done for the week!"

Leia rolled onto her side to lean over him.

"No. I mean it, what do you mean 'are we done for the week'?" She queried.

"I just mean that...well...when Jorj goes back to school, the next day I have a morning pick up, come home and we indulge in a little 'us' time."

"Are we...have we really become so predictable?" She asked.

"Predictable would have been lunch before love making." He answered. "As opposed to shouting and no sex. Then tomorrow, there'd be pot-roast!"

"My Stars!" Leia exclaimed, flopping onto her back again. "We _have_ become that predictable."

Doesn't _have_ to be." He said, rolling onto his side and leaning over her. "If you wanted to...oh I don't know...slip into that little number Jabba gave you to wear, I wouldn't mind."

"_That!_" She barked, pushing onto her side to press against him. "Was designed to degrade and humiliate me; as a Princess, a Rebel Leader _and_ as a woman. Are you suggesting that in order for us to be less-predictable in the bedroom I should be degraded and humiliated all over again?"

"Put like that, no. Obviously not." He grinned. "But I never did get a real good look at it which is more than can be said for...oh, I don't know...Lando for example. Luke too for that matter. Must have been quite an eyeful for him, considering his feelings for you back then."

"You had a Sabacc game last week with the boys." Leia recalled. "Did Lando tease you about seeing me naked?"

"Naked!" He barked. "He never said nothing about you being naked."

"He was acting as a guard." She shrugged. "The guards took me to a cell to change into that 'thing' so I could be suitably attired as Jabba's new pet. Or did you think I was wearing it under my bounty hunter disguise?"

"Did Lando do anything to you?" He frowned.

"Yes. Yes he did." Leia admitted, tracing the scar on his chin with the tip of a finger. "He watched out for me. Reminded me that keeping my mouth shut was the best way of staying alive. And he kept me safe."

"Doesn't make it right for him to ogle you!" He sulked, draping an arm around her waist.

"Your eyesight might have been impaired, but your hearing and sense of smell must surely have told you there was a large number of sentients taking the opportunity to ogle me." She pointed out.

"Still doesn't make it right!" He grumbled, his hand sliding beneath the hem of her shirt.

"So, are we done for the week or do you want to give this another go?" She smiled. "Be an awful shame to waste the opportunity. Not when there's pot-roast tomorrow."

Her wry smile reminded him of so many things. Not least, that when she looked at him like that, she had a way of reaching right into his soul and not so much touching it as caressing it. A way of nurturing the kind of feelings he'd thought of as the downfall of many a good smuggler. Until he had discovered those feelings within himself, centred and focused on the young, beautiful Alderaanian Princess who against all the odds had become his wife.

"You hold that thought right there. I'll only be a minute." He kissed the tip of her nose and climbed off the bed, trotting to the en suite.

Han stood for a moment, looking at his reflection in the mirror and sighed before dry swallowing the small white caplet he'd held between finger and thumb.  
He knew she wouldn't say so, but Leia would hate him using artificial enhancers. However, there was no denying the fact that she was a good ten years younger than him and there were times lately when he'd had trouble keeping up with her.  
Washing his hands, he returned to the bedroom where Leia now lay beneath a single thin sheet that did nothing to hide the dark circle of her nipples.  
Enhancement or not, Han felt a familiar thrill warm his genitals.

"Starting without me?" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it where he stood.

"I was just reading this." She said, shaking the tube he'd bought earlier at him. "As it happens, I think this might be a more astute purchase than I originally thought."

"Oh?" He queried, pants following his shirt onto the floor, underwear still inside.

"Socks!" She stated, without looking up.

Han mumbled something as he struggled to pull first one then the other sock from his feet and toss them to the floor.  
Then he was beside her, watching her read the details on the tube for what must have been the third time.

"It's organic." She told him. "Water soluble and safe around animals. Though, I'm not sure I want to know why that would be important."

"So what's it do?" He asked, not remotely interested.

"It's a lubricant." She said, removing the top to sniff. "No scent."

"So what's it do?" Han repeated, propping himself on an elbow to admire her curves through the sheet.

"Well, when a woman reaches a certain age in her maturity she can start to feel a little...dry...down below." Leia explained, a faint flush colouring her cheeks. "This replaces the moisture that natural secretions would have provided if they hadn't decided it was time to take a permanent vacation."

"A certain age in her maturity?" Han arched an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"Don't pretend you don't know I've started the menopause." She answered. "And don't think you can make fun of me for it either. It can be a very emotional period in a woman's life."

"Me?" Han asked, looking wounded.

Leia laughed lightly.

"Truth is, I have been feeling a little sore. You know, after." She shrugged a shoulder and handed him the tube. "Maybe this will help."

"No harm in trying." He grinned. "Now let's see...'apply with fingers'...well, that's a given surely!" He squeezed what he considered an appropriate amount onto his fore and middle fingers and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Open wide!"

Leia giggled and spread her legs for him to apply the gel, tensing at the sensation of the cool liquid as it made contact with her warm feminine folds.

"How's that feel Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Feels...slippery." She replied, closing her eyes and sighing at the feel of his fingers.

"You think I'm supposed to apply it inside too?" He asked, squinting at the tube. "Doesn't say on the packaging."

"No harm in trying." She replied, echoing his words and longing to feel him inside her.

With another healthy dollop of gel, Han slowly eased two fingers into her. The coolness took her breath away momentarily and she squirmed beneath his hand.

"How about now?" He asked, his voice gravelly with his own building desire.

"Reminds me of...oh!.." His thumb grazed her nubbin sending a shockwave through her body.

"You were saying?" Han prompted with a grin.

"It reminds me of the first time we did this." She breathed.

"Yeah. You were pretty 'slippery' then too as I remember." He chuckled.

"There was only so much my Aunts could prepare me for. And I doubt any amount of preparation could have equipped me for that first encounter." She said.

"I aim to please." He quipped, his fingers and thumb taking up the same rhythm they had all those years before.

"Stop Han!" Leia pushed at his hand. "Please!"

"Don't you like it?" He teased without stopping.

"It's not how I want to climax!" She exclaimed.

"Cum." He whispered, letting his thumb rest against her nub. "That's the Universally accepted descriptive."

"You know I don't like that word." She reminded him, her breathing slowing.

"It's what everybody says." He shrugged.

"Not _everybody!_" She disagreed.

"Everybody who isn't a Princess says it." He argued, removing his fingers slowly enough not to cause discomfort. "So how _does_ my Princess want to cum?"

"With someone else if you keep saying that!" She hissed.

"I love you when you're feisty!" He smirked. "Of course, I love you no matter what."

Leia shifted her head to regard him, astonished. "Han Solo! Did you just openly admit to loving me?"

"I _am_ capable of saying the words, you know." He told her, his head propped against a fist.

"I know you are. It's just that you don't. Not very often at least." She said, gazing at him.

"Every now and then, I like to remind you." He responded. "In case you'd forgotten."

"Make love to me Han." She appealed, her eyes holding his gaze.

"C'Mere." He told her, scooping her into his arms and pulling her across him.

He entered her in a long, slow, deep penetration, sinking his hands into her lustrous hair and rocking his hips forward and back. His hands held her head allowing him to kiss her lips, her eyes, her nose, wherever his lips could reach. With her passion building, Leia bucked her hips in response to Han's thrusts, gasping and cursing as her orgasm neared.  
Han released her head, his hands moving to grip her waist and grasp her buttocks, edging ever closer to his own release.  
Leia's squeal confirmed the moment of her climax, her muscles rippling around his erection drawing him to his climax only moments later.  
She lay sprawled across him as they both let sleep claim them.  
When Han opened his eyes Leia was already awake, curled against him like a newborn to it's mother.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled, taking her hand and drawing her fingers to his lips to kiss them.

"I've been thinking." She said. "A beach party for Jorj's birthday _would_ be fun. Jaina can come for as long as she feels able. Luke and Ben too if Mara's still too unwell to come also. Jacen'll be there and with luck so will Jarik. Perhaps Winter and Tycho could come also."

"Hey, now don't push it!" Han groaned light-heartedly.

"And as for a gift, I'd like to give him something from the vault." She stated.

"Oooh! The vault!" Han taunted. "What did you have in mind?"

"Father's pocket watch." Leia said. "We partly named him for Bail and I'd like him to have something of Father's."

"It doesn't work you do know that." He reminded her.

"I know. At least he can't break it." She said, ironically.

Han laughed and cuddled her close.

"Sure. If that's what you want him to have." He agreed. "You know what, I think he'd find it real cool too. Then maybe in a couple of years we could buy a pittin for him and Jarik. It'd teach them both responsibility and how to share."

"Give and take." She commented, twisting her head to again look up at him.

"Important lesson in life." He commented, looking down at her. "You wanna, you know, go again?"

"More than anything!" She breathed, smiling.

He rolled her gently onto her back. They kissed and caressed, fondled and felt their way slowly, tenderly to another shuddering climax.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a further three weeks before they heard from Junia Karoesh again.  
Jorj had returned to 'camp' and Leia and Han, having shared lunch, were about to indulge in an afternoon of personal exploration when their apartment comm indicated a caller.

"Seriously!" Han groaned and, turning too quickly, winced.

His morning pick up had proven more difficult than he had anticipated and as a consequence of poor manual handling, he'd dislocated his shoulder before popping it back into it's socket with neither anaesthetic nor medical assistance.

"Painful?" Leia asked.

"Just a little, yeah." Han answered through gritted teeth.

"Teach you to be more careful then, won't it?" She commented, pressing the answer button. "Solo residence."

"I'm floating in a sea of sympathy." He mumbled.

"It ought to be a bacta tank!" Leia told him, covering the comm mouthpiece.

"Captain and Mrs Solo?" The female voice asked. "Junia Karoesh representing the estate of Rosa Bur."

Leia exchanged an anxious look with Han before advising Junia to come up.  
Junia was welcomed into the Solo home and settled into a chair while Leia and Han sat side by side opposite her, Han taking Leia's hand in his.

"You have some news for us?" Han asked.

"I have." Junia confirmed. Her smile was barely perceptible as she pulled a datapad from her bag. Scrolling, she found the information she was looking for. "One of my Associates has located and interviewed Sal-Solo."

"I thought you were calling your people off!" Han snapped.

"I made no promises Captain." Junia replied frostily. "Investigators were already en route and it proved impossible to prevent them from continuing their search."

"What cantina did they track him down to?" Han growled.

"His whereabouts are unimportant." She continued.

"You mean confidential. In other words, prison." Han assumed.

"He reports no recollection of knowing anyone called Rosa Bur." She said, ignoring Han's comments. "Or of fathering a child with her or any other 'sentient being' citing a desire for solitude and quiet reflection."

"Ah! He's in solitary on a penal colony." Han assessed. "What he do this time?"

"Captain, you must understand, I am not at liberty to discuss Sal-Solo's case with you." Junia said.

"He's offered your team the defence gig hasn't he?" Han gave Junia a knowing smile.

"Bottom line Junia?" Leia asked before the argument could get out of hand.

"Bottom line is Tracken Sal-Solo strongly denies any involvement with Rosa Bur and therefore any likely paternity claim on Jarik Solo." Junia advised. "He has no interest in this case and, in point of fact, made it abundantly clear that he wouldn't be interested even if he were about to die and the child proved to be his only compatible organ donor."

"That's Tracken all right." Han laughed. "Selfless to the last!"

"Does this mean that we can go ahead with the adoption?" Leia asked quietly.

"I can have fostering papers drawn up within the week." Junia told them. "The terms of Rosa's Will are quite clear, however. Jarik himself will have the final say as to whether those papers can be converted into a Legal Adoption."

Leia looked up at Han, Han gazed back down at her.

"Last chance to back out gracefully Sweetheart." Han reminded her. "Big thing, taking on a man's momentary mistake."

"It's not about the man, it's about Jarik." She answered, searching Han's face. "I believe we can give him a good home here."

"I believe so too." He smiled and turned to Junia. "So what happens now? Do we need to get our Legals to look over the paperwork?"

"They're certainly welcome to provide any feedback they feel necessary, but I _have_ done this type of work before." Junia bristled.

"And Jarik?" Leia interrupted. "Can we see him?"

"I'll set something up." Junia rose, stowing her datapad and extending a hand. "I'd suggest somewhere neutral for a first meeting. Somewhere Jarik won't feel too intimidated or pressured."

Leia rose and shook Junia's hand warmly. "Dinner perhaps? There's a family-friendly restaurant we frequented all the time when the children were little. It has a play area out back where Jarik could get away from 'grown-up' talk."

"Sounds ideal." Junia smiled and Han shook her hand too, his thumb smooching the back of her fingers.

"Thank you. I know I come across as an ass at times." He apologised. "I'm just anxious to get Jarik integrated into the family."

"I understand. And I'll be in touch." Junia made her exit and Han whooped with joy.

Leia regarded him as he jigged about like a schoolboy on the last day of term.

"What?" He asked excitedly when his jigging stopped.

"You just seem a little...overly exuberant. For someone who once thought Jarik wasn't our problem, or our responsibility." She replied. "I'm going to ask you once more and I want an honest answer. No, 'if you loved me you wouldn't ask' or 'if you trusted me you'd believe me'. You tell me the truth Han Solo, is that boy yours or not? Because I swear to you if you lie to me and I find out I will never, _ever_ forgive you!"

Han looked her in the eye, sensing the fear of betrayal and took a slow step toward her. "Not. I swear to you, he is _not_ my son."

"Okay." She embraced him, adding. "Now go get that shoulder tended to properly at the Medical Centre."

"Aw Leia it's just a twinge!" He groaned.

"It'll 'twinge' a whole lot less if you get it properly treated." She grinned and winked at him. "I'll be waiting for your return. You can show me how ambidextrous you can be."

Han watched her sashay toward the bedroom and tried to ignore the throb in his groin.  
In the past three weeks he and Leia had discussed their sex life and through a little research found a whole range of products specifically designed to enhance sexual enjoyment in later life.  
Though neither would readily admit to actually being _in_ 'later life', they had invested in some his 'n' hers gels that heated, cooled, tingled and tickled before joyfully discovering that the most exotic and erotic ingredient in their healthy sex life was simply each other.  
Han smiled to himself.  
Okay, so maybe he wasn't the man he'd been when they first met. But he could sure give that youngster a run for his credits!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that went great." Han concluded, dropping into a sofa and leaning his head back into it's cushions.

They were home after their first meeting with Jarik Solo, accompanied by Junia Karoesh.

"Junia said she'd be in touch but not to expect too much from a first meeting." Leia reminded him, sitting beside him and snuggling into the curve of his embrace.

"Ah, she's just being cautious." Han scoffed. "The kid and me, we really gelled, you know?"

"You have accounts to manipulate and I need to call my Publisher." Leia reminded.

"Hey, my accounts are clean lady!" He retorted. "And what's that sly old Bantha want with you now?"

"I won't know, until I've called her!" Leia squeezed his midriff and kissed his chin before climbing to her feet and extending her hand to him. "Come on flyboy. Sooner they're done, the sooner we can go to bed."

When Han finally finished cussing and filed his paperwork for the night, Leia was already sat up in bed and applying a light moisturising lotion to her legs.

"You shoulda called, I'da done that for ya!" Han said suggestively.

"You were engrossed. How's the accounts looking?" Leia asked, popping the lid on the lotion bottle.

"Terrible!" He groaned, flopping onto the bed beside her. "I'm dangerously close to having to declare my full income."

"Poor you." She said and leaned down to kiss him.

"Mmm." Han licked his lips appreciatively. "But you could help take my mind off it."

Leia flattened herself to his side and let the tip of her finger trace the scar on his chin, something he had learned meant she had something on her mind.

"You want to hear what the 'sly old Bantha' wanted with me first?" Leia asked.

"Is it gonna put me in a good mood or a bad one?" He countered.

"Depends." She shrugged. "How bad _are_ the accounts? Really."

"We're in great shape. Really." He told her. "You think I'd let my Princess fall on hard times?"

Han was an old fashioned kind of a guy.  
The kind that thinks he has sole responsibility to provide for his family.  
It was one of the things Leia loved most about him.  
Although sometimes, when she considered that list of things she loved most about Han, Leia wondered if there was in fact anything she didn't love about him.

"I think you'd sell your soul to the Smoke Demon himself if you thought your family needed you to." She smiled at him lovingly.

"After Jabba, even I wouldn't take the odds on that one! So what _did_ the old Krayt Dragon want with you? Out with it." He prompted.

"Well...now don't freak..." She started, Jaina's expression sounding so curious coming from her lips. "My book's a hit! Straight in at the top of the bestseller downloads."

"Wh..." Han started to form a question.

"And she wants me to reconsider that three book option we discussed." She continued. "I know we talked about it but she's confident that they could be every bit as successful as the first. And if that _is_ the case, I thought we could help Jaina more with Jag's medical expenses."

"Whoa! Back up a little." Han told her. "What exactly did she say to you?"

"She said that the critics love it! I got twice as many downloads as any other publication this week and as soon as word spreads, there's likely to be even more!"

"And the book option?" Han pressed.

"She said I'd be a fool to suppress my natural writing talent." Leia quoted.

"Not to mention the good it would do to _her_ bank balance!" Han scoffed. "And I still don't like it!"

"That maybe I have a talent for something?" She asked, pushing herself upright.

"Sweetheart, you have a talent for a lot of things. One of them is seeing the good in people. That comes from the Skywalker in your blood. Me, I have talents of my own. One of them is seeing when people are just out to make a quick credit off of you. That comes from the cynical Corellian blood in my veins. And I'm telling you Honey, all she wants is what sells. What sells, is scandal."

"Then I won't give it to her." Leia said stubbornly. "I'll write only what I want people to read."

"Okay. You do that." He agreed. "But I guarantee you it won't get published."

"You don't think I'm good enough." She accused.

"Leia, I've seen you deliver speeches to species who not only had no intention of joining the Rebels but who openly confessed to only attending for the free buffet. And they've walked away not just signed up as financial backers but as fully fledged members of the Alliance. I _know_ you're good enough. But Sweetheart this is business and there's little room, if any, for sentiment in business." He leaned forward and cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly, soft hazel eyes holding hers as he spoke. "I just don't want you reliving intensely personal issues for the pleasure of others. We've had some real great times. But there are some that are better left in the past where they belong."

Leia sighed, wanting to argue the point further only to be interrupted by an incoming call.

"If I didn't pay the communication bill, you think maybe they'd disconnect us?" He groaned, leaning back, slapping the 'accept' button and barking. "Solo."

"Hi Dad." Jaina's soft voice spoke. "Is Mom there?"

"Right beside me." He advised as Leia leaned across him to talk.

"Hi Honey. What's up?" Leia asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." Jaina responded.

"Okay." Leia said cautiously. "What's on your mind?"

"Stuff." Jaina replied.

Han tapped Leia's shoulder and pulled himself from under her. "I'm going to the 'fresher." He said, quietly.

"What was that?" Jaina asked.

"Your father. He's making himself scarce." Leia watched the 'fresher door close. "So what's really up?"

"Nothing. Honestly." Jaina repeated. "Except..."

Leia braced herself, a concerned frown creasing her brow. "What is it Jaina?"

"One of the Medics, Lukas, we've been getting...I don't know...kind of close recently." Jaina started telling her Mother. "Not close like, you know 'close', just talking while he gets Jag ready for night rotation."

Leia stiffened and sat up, looking down at the comm station with increasing anxiety.

"He's been kind of mothering me I guess." Jaina continued. "You know, making sure I get some rest, something to eat, keeping my fluid intake up. That kind of thing."

"Jaina..." Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please don't tell me that you two..."

"No!" Jaina blurted, then laughed. "Heavens no! Like I said, we just talked. He'd bring me something to eat and I'd fetch him caf. Or vice versa. Well, anyway, today it was my turn to get the caf and while Lukas and I were talking I accidentally knocked my drink over Jag.

"Oh Jaina!" Leia admonished. "You didn't hurt him did you? Hasn't that poor man been through enough!"

"No, wait, listen! Mom it was incredible." Jaina carried on. "You know that bacta skin they've got him cocooned in? Well, it's working. It's really working Mom. He felt the liquid against him, not just that it was wet. He felt that it was hot too! He's getting some sensation back."

"Are you sure?" Leia asked. "It wasn't just a fluke? It wasn't that he saw the cup spill?"

"No Mom. It wasn't." Jaina answered. "They're going to do some more tests, but even without them I know it wasn't."

"Just...just don't expect too much Sweetheart. He still has a long way to go." Leia reminded her.

"I know. I'm not expecting him to get up and dance a Corellian jig any time soon. I just feel like I can actually, finally see some improvement now. And it feels so good." Jaina said. "I just needed to tell someone."

Leia relaxed. "I'm glad it was me you told." She said softly.

"Mom..." Jaina started, then fell silent.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Leia probed, sensing Jaina's turmoil.

"Would you come somewhere with me tomorrow?" Jaina asked after a while.

"Of course Honey." Leia smiled. "Where would you like to go?"

"Just meet me at the Med Centre. Thirteen hundred hours, okay?" Jaina queried.

"I'll be there." Leia confirmed and they ended their conversation.

Leia sat quietly trying to get a sense of what was on Jaina's mind. Her daughter, however, had learned far too well how to block her Mother's probing.

"Is it safe to come back?" Han asked from the 'fresher doorway. "Only I'm running out of things to groom in here!"

Leia patted the bed beside her and gave Han an edited version of her call. Holding her in a loose embrace, Han kissed her forehead lovingly.

"She probably wants you to help her pick out a dress for Tenel Ka's nuptials." Han speculated.

"Unlikely. She's told me she's not going." Leia responded.

"Jace told me the same thing." Han leaned back a little to eye Leia. "Looks like it could just be you, me and Jorj. Unless..."

"I'm not asking Winter to sit for us. It's not fair on her and Tycho." Leia stated.

"I was going to suggest we don't go either, but maybe Jaina would look after Jorj for us and we could make a weekend of it." He suggested.

"Maybe." Leia snuggled into Han's arms.

"Maybe you could sound Jaina out tomorrow. See how she feels about it." He said, resting his cheek to the top of Leia's head.

"Hmm. Maybe." Leia yawned sleepily.

"Maybe I should show you what you'd be missing if we ended up taking Jorj with us!" Han added, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Leia sighed softly and he felt her grin against his chest.

"Maybe you should." She turned big brown sultry eyes up at him. "Be a shame to put all that male grooming to waste."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so sorry." Leia apologised, slipping into the seat beside Jaina. "I got caught up in lunchtime traffic, then you left me that highly cryptic note to meet you in Room 303 and then I couldn't _find_ Room 303 and had to ask and it took me three attempts to find someone who actually _knew_ where Room 303 was..."

"Mom. It's okay." Jaina assured her, turning back to her consultant. "This is my Mom, Leia Solo."

"Mrs Solo, a pleasure to meet you." The consultant intoned and inclined his head. "Tyrell Sal. I'm going to be your daughter's oh-bee-gee-why-en."

"I'm sorry! Her what?" Leia asked, the word slowly sinking in.

"I just got it confirmed Mom. I'm pregnant." Jaina said.

"But...but I thought you said you have an implant. Not to mention that Jag..." Leia let the sentence trail off.

"Jaina and I were just discussing that." Tyrell said, reviewing his notes. "You had your contraceptive implanted nine standard months ago?"

"That's right." Jaina agreed. "My husband and I had both been in relationships before and we decided we'd wait until we were married before embarking on anything intimate. We were married six months ago but we...well, we only consummated our marriage around a month ago."

"Your record shows you were assaulted." Tyrell noted.

"That's the reason we only made love recently." Jaina admitted. "And only a couple of times then before Jag was attacked."

"I was on duty when he was brought in. Terrible business." Tryell shook his head. "I wasn't called upon obviously. Not my area of expertise. Has the perpetrator been apprehended?"

"Investigations are ongoing." Jaina quoted sadly, then returned to the subject at hand. "Jag and I had a blessing just under a month ago and, in all the excitement, I guess I forgot to go back for the six month check up and booster."

"I see." Tyrell closed his file. "We'll remove the implant now. There should be no detrimental effect to the foetus, but it is advisable that it be removed. It's a little early, but I could perform a preliminary scan. Just to be certain everything is progressing as it should be."

"I...I don't know..." Jaina looked to her Mother for support. "I'm not sure I...I may not want to keep the baby."

"What!" Leia exclaimed.

"Now is _not_ great timing Mom." Jaina said.

"If every mother waited until the time was right..." Leia started.

"Not now Mom." Jaina begged. "Not here."

"I just can't believe we're having this conversation _again_." Leia grumbled.

"Mom!" Jaina snapped.

"Again?" Tyrell re-opened the file. "According to your record you suffered a miscarriage."

"At the time I was unsure if I wanted to continue with that pregnancy either. But I'd decided to go ahead before I miscarried." Jaina explained, glaring at her Mother.

"Well, reviewing your notes I can see no reason why this pregnancy shouldn't progress to full term without incident. If that's what you want." Tyrell advised.

"Can we just remove the implant and I'll decide about the rest later." Jaina sighed.

Tyrell Sal agreed with a gracious nod and after anaesthetising and sterilising the area, retrieved the contraceptive implant. Covering the small insertion point with a strip of sythflesh, he then made a number of appointments for Jaina's anti-natal care.  
Mother and daughter walked back to Jagged Fel's medical suite without a word.  
At the doorway, Jaina blocked her Mother's path.

"Is this how it's how going to be between us now Mom? The 'silent treatment'?" Jaina hissed.

"Maybe I just don't know what to say to you." Leia answered.

"Maybe you don't _need_ to say anything. Just be there for me when I make my decision." Jaina said.

"Are you going to tell Jag?" Leia queried.

"What would be the point in that?" Jaina asked.

"The point..." Leia said. "Is that he has a right to know."

"It's my body." Jaina pointed out.

"He's your husband." Leia snapped.

"It's still my body." Jaina countered.

"Which, as I recall, you promised to honour your husband with when you took your vows." Leia arched a beautifully shaped eyebrow at her daughter.

Jaina glowered at her Mother.

"Okay. You win. I'll tell Jagged." Jaina said dispassionately. "Then, if I decide to terminate, _you_ can explain it to him."

The hardness in Leia's face softened and an almost-smile lit her features. "If?"

"Ah Mom!" Jaina rolled her eyes skyward before looking back at her Mother. "I don't know what to do. Having a baby, with Jag the way he is, I just don't know if I can cope with that as well right now."

"Jaina, I'm not going to tell you to have the baby." Leia said, softly.

"Even though you think I should." Jaina commented.

"Even _if_ I think you should." Leia corrected. "I just think you should consider the consequences first."

"Do the words 'harvested semen' mean anything to you?" Jaina asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yes. And if you read the information they gave you, you'd know there was no guarantee of a pregnancy being sustained from an artificially produced embryo." Leia replied flatly.

"There's no guarantee of a pregnancy being sustained from a naturally produced embryo either, if you cast your mind back to my earlier attempt." Jaina countered.

"We can keep going around in circles or you can listen to just one more thing and then I'll go." Leia offered. "Yes, it _is_ your body. But the baby you're carrying belongs to both you _and_ Jag. If nothing else, you _have_ to tell him. And then just stop and think for a minute. Think of the effect you having his child might have on his recovery. Of the commitment it shows...of _your_ commitment to him. Of the incentive it will give him to do all that he can to get well, to be the best husband, the best father he can be."

Jaina heard the words. Let them weigh heavily on her heart and mind.

"Like you did with Dad, after what the Vong did to you?" Jaina queried.

"I was angry with your Father when he left. Angrier still when I heard nothing from him month after month. But I do love that man!" Leia smiled ruefully. "As easy as it would have been to let him go, I've never been one to go for the easy option. So I guess yes, from a certain point of view, you could say I fought to get well and to keep him around. And I don't regret it for a moment."

Jaina prepared to enter Jag's suite, her hand pausing against the entry padd.

"Mom. Would you come with me?" Jaina smiled softly. "I have to tell him he's going to be a Daddy and I think there might be tears."

With a loving smile, Leia gripped Jaina's hand and they entered the suite together.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That you Honey?" Han called from the kitchen when Leia arrived home.

"If it's not, the burglars are getting sassier!" Leia answered, eyeing the array of shopping bags around the living area. "Been busy?"

"I figured we needed a couple of new things. For our trip." He called.

"A couple!" She muttered, calling. "What trip?"

"What trip she asks." Han gaffawed. "Jorj's birthday surprise remember? The trip to the beach. I got it all booked up. Private beach. Dinner on the pier. The works."

"Tax deductible?" She asked, sarcastically.

"So long as I take the Falcon and make a drop on the way it is!" He replied. "I'm making us salad. If you take a look in the little package marked 'Che', you'll see why."

Leia tentatively removed the small item of fabric from the bag, holding it up to the light.

"There isn't a whole lot to it is there?" Leia asked, louder than she meant.

"No." Han conceded. "But it's real fine fabric. At least it should be for what it cost!"

"You remembered I'd had four pregnancies when you bought this, right?" She called.

"That's nothing!" He shouted back. "They got this whole new 'guys' section and I couldn't resist buying myself a little black number."

From the kitchen doorway, Han backed into the living area shaking his thong-clad rear end at his wife.

"What you got to say to that your Worshipfulness?" He teased.

"Sweet Mother of a Hutt, put it away!" Leia squawked, Jaina laughing uproariously.

Han spun on his heels to see Jaina laughing and Leia scowling.

"Well ya coulda told me we had company!" He growled.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Dad." Jaina sputtered between giggles.

"What if it had been Luke?" He asked.

"Luke always said you had no qualms about showing off your physique in the communal showers on the base." Leia commented.

"Yeah. Well. That was before I married his sister." He said.

"Would you just cover yourself up!" Leia glowered and shoved the bikini back in it's bag.

"Too much for you Hun?" Han planted a fist on his hip. "The white one was as good as translucent!"

"Please tell me you didn't!" Leia flushed.

Han waggled his eyebrows, snatched up the shopping bags and headed into the bedroom, rolling his hips as he went.

"He's a lost cause!" Leia moaned.

"I think it's great that you two, you know, still do it." Jaina commented.

"He's got this pill." Leia said, lowering her voice and watching for his return. "Says it's a vitamin, but I know it's a sexual stimulant."

"Mom! Those things can be dangerous." Jaina said.

"I know. But he insists it's from a recognised medical source and how am I supposed to question that without upsetting him?" Leia queried. "Besides, I monitor his usage. Make sure he stays within recommended parameters."

"Make sure who stays within what recommended parameters?" Han asked, returning from the bedroom and now dressed casually.

"Jagged." Leia responded quickly. "New medication."

"For his heart." Jaina added, also quickly.

Han looked from Jaina to Leia and back again, sensing their duplicity.

"You staying for dinner?" He asked.

"If that's okay." Jaina smiled sweetly.

"It's just salad." Han shrugged.

"We have some nerf strips in deep refrigeration." Leia said, with a questioning look at Han. "We could flash-fry some of those too."

"Salad's fine." Jaina assured them. "Really."

"You want me to toss some seafood in?" Han asked on his way to the kitchen.

"No!" Jaina and Leia blurted simultaneously.

Han looked again between the two women, sighed and continued into the kitchen.

"I know!" Jaina rolled her eyes at her Mother. "I need to tell Dad. And Jag's parents. And Jacen, then Jorj and Uncle Luke and...oh, I might as well just alert the media!"

"Be glad you're not the Chief of State." Leia commented. "It was a media frenzy. Your Father was furious!"

"Furious about what?" Han reappeared with bowls and cutlery for the table.

"When Jag dumped me." Jaina answered, shaking her head at her Mother's scowl.

"Damn right I was!" Han growled, setting the table. "Kid wouldn't know a good thing if it poked him in the eye."

"But you're okay now, right?" Jaina smiled up at Han as she slipped into a seat at the table.

"Jury's still out." Han replied. "He _is_ in the Medical Centre after all."

Han returned to the kitchen and Leia moved to sit opposite Jaina, her face asking the question.

"I _will_. Just in my own time." Jaina assured her.

"You sure that's enough?" Han asked, placing a bowl of salad between the three of them and sitting at what would be the head of the table. "We've been tending to eat 'light' lately."

"Since I told your Father he's growing a paunch." Leia smirked.

"I do not have a paunch." Han stated, sucking in his stomach. "I take the same size pants I always took!"

"We know Dad. You've said." Jaina grinned and helped herself to the mixed salad.

"That's because your paunch hangs _over_ the waistband." Leia teased.

"I'll have you know I aced my last physical." He countered.

"Twenty-Five years ago!" Leia laughed. "You haven't had a physical since you resigned your Commission."

"Why Sweetheart! Are you forgetting last night?" He crowed. "I seem to recall getting pretty 'physical' then and I got no complaints."

Leia pursed her lips and blushed furiously.

"The trick, is to give up _before_ you get beat." Han leaned over to whisper. He winked at her and they all started eating.

"You know. A paunch isn't so bad." Jaina said after a few minutes.

"Enough with the paunch!" Han barked.

"No, all I mean is, lots of people have them." Jaina looked at her Mother for confirmation. "Mom has a little tummy roll after being pregnant. And I...I expect I'll probably get one too."

Jaina turned her face to her Father, her eyes just misty enough for him to be suspicious. Han blinked rapidly as the words sank in.

"Are...are you telling me..." Han swallowed and Jaina's cheeks coloured, just enough. "Are you pregnant?"

"Only a tiny bit." Jaina said, holding finger and thumb barely apart.

"Oh...my...goodness!" Han's cutlery clattered to the table as he reached over to pull Jaina into a messy, half-hug, half-embrace. His beaming smile turned to a frown. "And you're eating _salad_!"

"It's fine, honestly." Jaina said, clinging onto her emotions.

"Protein! That's what you need. Protein and calcium." Han pushed to his feet and strode to the kitchen.

"I think he took it quite well." Leia surmised with a smile.

"You think I should go talk to him?" Jaina queried, wiping the moisture from the corner of her eye.

"I'll go." Leia rose, patting Jaina's hand reassuringly and followed Han into the kitchen.

He was leaning on a worktop, facing away from her when she spoke his name.

"Milk." He said, visibly stiffening. "She needs milk. Lots of it. And meat...no eggs, I remember now. No eggs and no seafood."

"Han." Leia repeated softly and laid a hand against his shoulder.

"She's okay with it this time?" He glanced at Leia and she averted her eyes from his clearly emotional state. Corellian's in general, and Han in particular, were unfamiliar with displays of emotion. Leia had learned long ago that any such appearance was best left unnoticed.

"She's fine." She replied, grabbing milk from from the refrigeration unit. "Jag cried though."

"Huh! Not such a tough guy after all!" Han scoffed.

"Jaina was pleased. Shows his tear ducts are still functioning." Leia commented, pouring milk into a good sized pitcher.

"That's not the only thing functioning apparently." Han mumbled, adding. "Timings pretty rough."

"Ahuh." Leia dug into deep-refrigeration and pulled out a bag of nerf strips. "But she'll manage. It's in her genes."

"I hadn't even figured they were trying." He said, fetching a flash-fry pan.

"They weren't." Leia passed him the nerf. "But accidents do happen."

"You'd think she'd have been more careful after the last time." He grumbled.

"I said we'd help as much as we can." Leia told him as he began preparing the nerf strips.

"This'll take a while. You go sit down, I'll bring it on through as soon as they're done." Han smiled at Leia.

Leia stroked his arm as she passed him on her way back to the living area. Her gesture of love and understanding was not lost on Han. 

After dinner and a period of conversation Han insisted he drop Jaina back at the Medical Centre, refusing to let her even consider travelling by public transport in her condition. Jaina had a feeling the coming months were going to prove a challenge in more ways than one.  
When Han wasn't home within a standard hour, Leia took it upon herself to remove his purchases from their packages and stow them in suitable storage facilities. Or as Han would describe it, to hide them.  
When he failed to materialise a further standard hour later, Leia wondered if she should be starting to worry.  
And when he finally did arrive home, a standard hour after that, the impatient hand on her hip and fingers drumming against her pelvis told him he was very likely in poodoo.

"It's not my fault." He stated.

"Never is, is it flyboy?" She arched a tapered eyebrow at him.

"I was coming straight home, I swear." He said, apologetically.

"When you suddenly found yourself either in a cheap cantina or in a sewer. Hard to tell which." She sniffed the aroma of his shirt.

"Ah. Now that's where you're wrong." He said, slurring a little and waving a finger at her. "I was gonna get some flowers for 'granny'..."

"Do _not_ call me that!" She hissed.

"When I bumped into Wedge an' Wes an' a couple o' the other fellas. An' Wedge, not me, _Wedge_ suggested we go get a couple of beers. An' you know me, I figured sure, okay, just a couple to be sociable like an'..." He sniggered, spittle dribbling from his lips. "An' I don't know how, but somehow I ended up tellin' them about the baby an'..."

"Oh Han you didn't!" Leia chided.

"An' they insisted, _insisted_, on wetting the baby's head." Han concluded, flopping into a self conforming chair.

Leia looked down at her inebriated husband and sighed. "Tell me you didn't pilot the 'speeder back here in this condition."

"I didn't...whatever you said." He answered, waving that finger again and settling into the comfort of the chair, eyes closed.

"How _did_ you get home then?" Leia queried, grabbing the finger and wrenching it.

"Ow!" He groaned, eyes snapping open. "Wedge dropped me. I left the 'speeder for Jaina to use."

Leia fell to her knees beside the chair and smoothed the hair from Han's forehead.

"I don't mind you going out with the boys. In fact, I love that you have friends you can drink and gamble and talk with." She said to him. "I just worry because...well, let's face it you're not as young as you used to be and your reaction times are sure to be impaired. And if anything should happen to you because of a stupid accident in a stupid 'speeder after a stupid couple of drinks, I...I don't know if I'd ever get over that."

"Well brace yourself Sweetheart." He cocked his usual lopsided grin at her. "Because I aint going nowhere any time soon. An' that's a fact!"

"Damn right you're not." She rose and glared down at him. "And that includes anywhere near my bed until you've sobered up, _Sweetheart_."

Han closed his eyes, grin still firmly in place, rested his head back into the cushions and fell soundly asleep.  
Too many years of sleeping together left Leia with a disturbed sleep. Waking to find Han's side of the bed empty and cold, she pulled on a light robe and padded through to the living area expecting to find him still slumped in the chair where she had left him. Instead, however, she found him standing at the window staring out at the constant stream of airspeeders racing by.  
Moving to his side and winding an arm around his waist she leaned against him, nuzzling his chest.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"The bed was too big and too cold without you." She sighed.

"You ever wonder what would've happened if Jaina had been in the apartment that night?" He asked quietly.

"Sure. Sometimes. Then I try to forget." She admitted with a shiver.

"I hate this planet." He said. "I hate that someone can fly in, commit whatever crime they want and be off World again before the damn law enforcement know they were even here in the first place."

"We don't know that's what happened." Leia reminded him.

"_I_ know it's what happened." He told her. "_And_ I know who did it."

"You said you'd leave it alone." She looked up at him. "You _promised_ me you wouldn't interfere with the investigation."

"I haven't interfered with anything." He assured her. "All I did was give it some thought."

"And where did these 'thoughts' lead you?" Leia asked.

"The Defel." He replied.

"Wraiths?" She queried, sceptically. "I thought they were just a myth."

"So did I. Then I found myself acquainted with one Niles Ferrier. A friend, if I can call him that, of Lando's who was himself acquainted with a Defel." He explained. "As good as invisible to the human eye. Jagged Fel would never have seen him coming."

Leia slipped free and moved to stand between him and the transparisteel window overlooking the city.

"But he'd see you coming, this Defel you think attacked Jag." She said, scanning his face for clues to his thinking. "If you're thinking of going after him..."

"I'm not." He stated forcing himself to look down at her, his face softening. "I'm not."

"Good. Because I already told you once this evening that I couldn't bear to lose you and twice would just be overkill!" She smiled up at him. "Come to bed. You look exhausted. Plus you really need to get out of those clothes, because they _stink_!"

He let her lead him by the hand to their bedroom. He even surprised her by depositing his dirty laundry in the recycling unit, something he was notoriously bad at.  
Lying on his back beside her, he enveloped her in the warmth of his embrace in a position they had grown both accustomed and more than a little comfortable with.  
He smelled the sweet, floral scent of her hair. Felt it's soft, luxurious texture beneath his hands.  
Her body, perfectly sculpted to his.  
Their union hadn't been universally blessed. Some had seen it as the fiery Princess' personal rebellion. Others, as the cocky, money-hungry Smuggler's manipulation of a young woman's innocence.  
Han didn't give a squib's rancid carcass for what other's had thought. He might not have had a personal fortune to offer Leia, not that she would have wanted it if he had. What Leia had wanted, what she had _needed,_ was unconditional love. And that he could, would, and did give without question.  
_And_ _his_ _protection_. He thought, as he looked down at her small form beside his.  
_All that I am I give to you._ They'd been just words when he'd spoken them all those years ago. It had taken him a while to truly understand their meaning. And even then there had been occasions when he had forgotten their significance, most notably after the death of his closest friend and co-pilot, Chewbacca.  
_Her lover, her provider, her protector._ If a wraith could enter Jag and Jaina's apartment unobserved, one could enter his and Leia's too. One could be there now. Listening to their conversations.  
Watching them as they slept.  
While they made love.  
Han was suddenly filled with the irrational fear that they were not alone.  
_It was foolish to think like that_, he reminded himself shaking the feeling away. Their apartment was perfectly secure. After the attack on Jag, Han himself had personally made sure of that.  
They were quite safe. But he tightened his hold on Leia just to be absolutely sure.


End file.
